


Make Your Own

by lauz



Series: Losers In Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Bratty Stiles, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Toast, Kinda, M/M, Scent Marking, brat stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauz/pseuds/lauz
Summary: “Stiles,” Derek hisses, “It’s like six in the morning, go back to sleep.”Stiles huffs loud and long before continuing, “But I can’t!”“Try.”“I have!”“Try harder.”





	Make Your Own

“Der? Der? Hey - Der?” Stiles whispers, nudging his boyfriend in the shoulder, “Are you awake?”

“Stiles,” Derek hisses, “It’s like six in the morning, go back to sleep.”

Stiles huffs loud and long before continuing, “But I can’t!”

“Try.”

“I have!”

“Try harder.”

Stiles lets out another small huff, rolling over and rubbing his face into the comforter. He reaches under his pillow and pulls out his phone, the time reads ten minutes past six. There’s a growl from his stomach that startles him, the familiar pang of hunger follows.

“I can’t sleep,” Stiles whines sliding his phone back under his pillow and turning onto his back, “I want your French toast.” 

“Later,” Derek sighs, reaching over and grabbing Stiles to his chest and snuggling into his neck. 

The younger boy presses a kiss to his boyfriends wrist, “Please Der.”

“Cuddles now, toast later,” Derek yawns, rubbing his nose against Stiles’ neck marking him as _pack_. 

“Derek!” Stiles grumbles.

“Mieczyslaw!” Derek all but growls, “If you want it so bad make your own.”

It almost sends a dirty shiver down his spine but he untangles himself from Derek anyway, throwing back the covers, it’s rare Derek uses his real name but it doesn’t stop him mumbling and grumbling that his boyfriends tastes better all the way to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. 

By the time he’s cracked a few eggs, strong arms are around his waist and a voice in his ear, “Here, let me.”

Stiles turns around so they are chest to chest and grins, pressing a quick peck to his lips, “Knew I’d break ya, Big Guy!”

Derek can’t hide the fond smile that overtakes his features.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I ended up on tumblr looking for drabble prompts, I haven't published anything or written anything worth publishing in so long!
> 
> The words were: Make Your Own! :)


End file.
